Nightvision Goggles
Nightvision goggles is an equipment item that enable users to see in complete darkness. As of yet, they have appeared in all of the ''Counter-Strike'' game besides the latest game, Counter-Strike: Global Offensive. In the Counter-Strike series, the NVG is the passive night vision device, which amplifies existing light. Thus, using it in bright areas will blind the user. Overview Counter-Strike, Condition Zero and Source They allow the user to see in total darkness, lighting everything up in green. Activating the NVG on and turning it off makes a distinct sound that your enemies can hear. In normal (bright) light, the goggles can make things difficult to see. This item is widely regarded as useless on many official maps (and almost any other map) because those maps do not have areas dark enough that require NVGs. Due to this, many players avoid purchasing this equipment (unless they are attempting to earn the Dead of Night Achievement in Counter-Strike: Source). However, some players use nightvision goggles on some maps such as Nuke (CS:S). It can be useful in dark areas in which it will not alert enemies unlike the flashlight. The default button for activating and deactivating the night vision goggles is N''. Deleted Scenes In Condition Zero: Deleted Scenes, nightvision goggles cannot be bought. The player can automatically receive this equipment in certain missions. The default key to turn on is ''F. It is helpful not only in dark areas but also in stealth situations. The missions in which the player receives the nightvision goggles are: * Counter-Terrorist Training * DrugLab * Miami Heat Gameplay Advantages * Allows its user to see in total darkness and can make it easier to see enemies in low light conditions. * Can be used to see in darker corners in bright maps, although doing so make seeing in brightly lit areas impossible. * Unlike the flashlight, using the Nightvision goggles will not alert enemies (although you should activate it before entering darkened areas). Disadvantages * Very expensive * Noisy when activated or deactivated * Can reduce performance due to extra graphical load * Needs to be switched off in bright areas Achievements ''Counter-Strike: Source'' Special Trivia * Night vision goggles were added in Beta 2.0, later removed, and then re-added in Beta 6.0. * The sound of the activation of the night vision goggles was reused in Team Fortress 2 when the player has the Ze Goggles hat and moves it around in their backpack. * The effect of the night vision goggles is different in Deleted Scenes. * The player may need the nightvision goggles more in Deleted Scenes since some places in game are hard to see without one. * Bots can see other players clearly in dark areas all the time. Therefore, they never purchase this equipment. * In Deleted Scenes, if the player uses the console command "impulse 101", he will obtain the goggles but without the HUD icon. * The night vision goggles do not appear in Global Offensive. ** It is also worth mentioning all official maps in Global Offensive, and those included in operations, are well lit thus eliminating the need for nightvision goggles. ** In-game files still contain references to the night vision goggles, including script references and sound files. * Unlike most equipment, there is no world or player model for the nightvision goggles. Players with this equipment do not look any different from players who do not have it equipped. * It is not possible to drop the NVG for other players to obtain it and it will not be dropped when a player equipped with it dies. Gallery See also *Flashlight External links *Night vision device at Wikipedia Category:Equipment